Sparks Fly
by bel canto bueno
Summary: I've gone my entire six year career at Hogwarts hating Oliver Wood. And now the guy does one nice thing for me and all of a sudden, sparks fly. Oliver/OC
1. The Train Ride Back to Hogwarts

**A/N: Hi everyone! So I recently got the idea for this story because the scene for the last chapter came to me and then things just kind of fell in place. So, a good portion of the last chapter is written and the first chapter is written, so now all we need is the middle, which I will be sharing as I write it. It's an Oliver/OC because I love Oliver Wood, always have.**

**Disclaimer: I own all the OC's. J.K. Rowling owns all recognizable things, except for one of the characters in the story, which I borrowed from my friend ah-dorably key-ute's story.**

**Summary: I've gone my entire six year career at Hogwarts hating Oliver Wood. And now the guy does one nice thing for me and all of a sudden, sparks fly.

* * *

**So I am now six for six. Six for six what you may ask. Well, that would be six for six years being late to the Hogwarts Express returning to school after the holiday break. As it is now, my Sixth Year at Hogwarts, you'd think I'd get there on time once. Nope, never.

I blame my mother. You see, every holiday break, she whisks my older brother and I away to some exotic island for the sole reason so that my father can't have us over break. And every year, this trip to an exotic island is actually a modeling shoot for me, set up by my mother. And every year, my father comes running down to the island, claiming something about sabotage, threatening to call his lawyers. And every year, my mother, being her usual self, threatens to call her lawyers and then comes the huge fight about me. And every year, all I do is sit there, looking pretty, in my bikini, so some guy can take pictures.

In case you couldn't tell, patterns and routines are kind of my dysfunctional family's thing. My mother comes from a wealthy French family. Her lawyers will take anyone down. My father, a half Spanish half Portuguese politician, is the Portuguese Minister of Magic. His lawyers will take anyone down. This would be one of the many reasons my parents hate each other.

My father can't stand how my mother forces me to model. She's dragged me to red carpet event after red carpet event, put me in shoot after shoot, signed contract after contract.

My mother can't stand how my father "uses" me to gain political stance. He's dragged me to red carper event after red carper event, talked about me in article after article, made me stand next to him in interview after interview.

Ironically enough, neither one of them thinks they're anything alike.

Anyway, the reason I'm late is because after I finished the SEVEN different shoots I did this break, my father took me back to Portugal with him for some "quality family time". Which really means that _Bruxa Semanais_ (the Portuguese Witch Weekly) wanted to do an interview because after divorcing his latest wife, he's back on the market. And after the interview, mother _insisted_ that I accompany her back to France for a bit. Then I still had to come back to England to actually get on the train to get to school, but fights within the Estate cause me to be late, which brings us to where we are, which is standing at the front of the Hogwarts Express, walking down the hall to find my friends.

I'm halfway down the hallway when I get dragged into a compartment. "Chandler dos Santos!"Ignatius "Naish" Berran, a Seventh Year in my house, Gryffindor, exclaims, pulling me into a hug. He holds me out at arm's length and looks me up and down. Tall, good-looking, and super sweet, Naish is one of the most sought after guys in Hogwarts, with his pretty blue eyes and light brown hair. "Looking more beautiful than before the holidays, if I may say." He winks, teasingly. Naish has always been like a brother to me, seeing as his mother comes from a wealthy French family similar to mine. He and I had actually met before either one if us even came to Hogwarts. That friendship is one of the reasons why the Seventh Year Gryffindor Boys (with a couple exceptions) get along so well with the Sixth Year Gryffindor Girls (again, with a couple exceptions).

The other reason my group gets along so well with his group would be Justin Dwyer. Justin is my best friend's brother and is pretty close with his sister. Justin stands up from his seat to give me a hug and it's then that I realize how much taller than me the dark haired dark eyed Casanova is.

"Hey Chan," He greets me. Justin and I are pretty close, seeing as I spend all of my summer not spent modeling at his house.

"How was your break Jus?"I ask, waving at the third member of their group, blond haired, brown eyed, Braden Connolly. Braden is one of those guys that you just can't help but love. He's the perfect gentleman, all the time. He's a good student, good-looking, and super sweet. Essentially the perfect guy that every girl looks for. And while I will admit to a crush on Braden, nothing would ever come of it; the two of us are just too good friends.

"Good." Justin says. "Emma and Alex ended up coming home for Christmas, so everyone was there." He was referring to his twin step-siblings, who were in their First Year.

I nod. "Good, good. How 'bout you Brade?"

Braden grins. "Oh mine was fine. Much better than yours, probably. How many shoots did your mom drag you to?"

"Seven." I mock-glare at him. "Three bikini shoots and four summer clothes."

All three of them raise their eyebrows up and down repeatedly, suggestively. I roll my eyes. This is why they're best friends.

"Well, anyway." I say. "As nice as it's been talking, I'm off to find my friends. Cause, you know, I like them better." I smile sweetly at them as they all pretend to really protest my leaving.

But before I can even leave their compartment, the fourth member of their little group enters. Tall, with messy light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, the guy is undeniably gorgeous. There is one flaw.

Oliver Wood is the most annoying person EVER. All he cares about is Quidditch and let me tell you, he re-defines "going overboard". Now, Wood and I have never really gotten along. Clashing personalities and all that. Basically, he thinks I'm obsessed with myself and I think he's obsessed with Quidditch.

"Santos." Wood smirks, not moving from out of the doorway, as he calls me his usual nickname.

"dos Santos." I correct him, as I always do when he shortens my name.

Wood shrugs. "Doesn't matter either way really; "saints" isn't exactly a fitting name." He smirks, like he knows it bothers me that he knows what my last name means, even though he doesn't know a word of Portuguese.

"Fuck you." I flip him off and shove past him, making my way down the hall toward my friends.

I know I'm in the right compartment as soon as I pull open the door. The sound of girls squealing instantly fills my ears and my bad mood from dealing with Wood instantly evaporates.

The first person to reach me is Cheyenne Winters. She grabs me and pulls me into a bone crushing hug, something that always manages to amaze me, considering her tiny, petite frame. Cheyenne is the sweet, kind, never-hurt-a-fly, always concerned with others one of the group. She will always put someone else before herself, part of what makes everyone like her so much. But it's also the reason she gets used by everyone, especially guys. With her pretty blonde hair and gray eyes, Cheyenne looks as nice as she is.

Next up is Rachel Andrews. Rachel is the mother hen type of the group. She's constantly looking out for all of us, making sure that everyone is ok. Rachel's the first one to start comforting Cheyenne when she gets her heart broken. She's an excellent student, prefect for our year, probably Head Girl next year. With her pretty auburn hair and cool, green eyes, Rachel's broken a couple of hearts throughout the years. Of course, she's had her heart broken a fair few times, and when that does happen, we all have her back like she always has ours.

Which brings us to Lauren Dwyer, my best friend of them all. Same height as me, blonde haired and blue eyed, with a golden tint to her skin, she looks nothing like her brother. Lauren is one of those people that you either love to death or can't stand, there's not much of an in between. She says exactly what's on her mind, not caring if it'll hurt whoever she says it to. It certainly lands her in detention a bit. She's smart and sassy, a dangerous combination, and despite her huge (like astronomically huge) crush on Naish, she loves guys just as much as I do.

And then there's me. Dark brown hair, blue eyes, tan, olive toned skin, standing at 5ft. 8 in., well aware of the fact that I'm pretty. If you want to bitch about your boyfriend, I'm the one you come to. I am sure I'll be able to find something to bitch about with you. I'm what Rachel considers 'boy-crazy' and damn proud of it. I mean, I've got this great body now; I might as well use it to my advantage. And you know all about my…wonderful…family.

"Somebody got some over break." Lauren, ever the blunt one, says. "Lucky bitch." She grins as I sit down across from her and next to Cheyenne. "Could this possibly have anything to do with Tristan Davies' black eye?" She smirks at me.

I raise my hands defensively. "Hey, that was Christian, not me." I say, referring to my brother.

Rachel shakes her head, a helpless look on her face. "And what could he have possibly done to deserve that black eye?"

"Ok, so this is what happened." I say. "We were out with a bunch of other people, like hanging out and stuff, and he walked me back to the hotel. And he's like, "hey, why don't you come up and see my room?" and I'm like "Uhh, why, it probably looks exactly like mine.""

"Really, Chan, really?" Cheyenne asks, looking at me like I'm an idiot.

"See that?" I say, pointing at Cheyenne's face. "That's the look he's giving me and I'm like "What?" because I didn't get it and he's like "come on Chandler, it's a fifteen minute fuck." and that's when Christian decked him." I finish, with a grin on my face.

The grins are not mirrored by Cheyenne and Rachel, who look downright worried.

"Oh come on," Lauren says. I knew I could count on her. "Tristan Davies deserves so much more than a black eye. That guy is so much of a tool that he ought to just go climb in a box somewhere."

"I wish we had a shot right now so that we could formally agree to that." I tell her.

She nods in agreement. "We'll rain check it."

"Deal." I grin

Rachel makes a "tsk" at our mention of our drinking for no reason. Sure, Rachel drinks; we all do. But Rachel is the kind of girl who is always in control of what she's drinking and how much she's had. She only really drinks on special occasions anyway.

"Ohhh, I'm in." Cheyenne says, widening her green eyes.

"Justin has some fire whiskey in his trunk." Lauren says, clearly thinking aloud. "I'll snag some after dinner."

"God, food." I say clutching my stomach. Being late this morning, I hadn't had a chance to eat yet. "Where are we going to be there?" I whine.

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Here we go again."

* * *

**A/N: So, did anyone like that? Like at all? Let me know what you think please!**


	2. Besties, Muffins, and Parties

**A/N: Thanks for the interest everyone. I'm glad people like it. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs.

* * *

**I moan longingly, looking down at the scrumptious looking food that's covering the table, deciding what to take first. From his place on my left, Naish snickers.

"Chandler!" He exclaims. "There's a time and a place for that kind of stuff and the dinner table is not it."

I glare at him as Wood, sitting on the other side of Naish, snickers. "I haven't had a proper meal since _before_ break. You know my mother doesn't feed me."

"Your mother doesn't _feed_ you?" Braden, across from Oliver asks.

I nod. "Two meals a day if I'm lucky. She's 'watching my figure'." I use air quotes around the direct words from my mother.

"Well, tell her it looks good from over here," Braden teases with a smirk.

"_Merda,_" I say to him, flipping him off, as I pile more food on my plate.

"Oh. My. God." Lauren says, practically throwing her silverware down and raising her hand up toward her face and fanning herself with it. "Hello Hottie." She looks across from her at Rachel. "Who _is_ that?"

"Oh my God!" Cheyenne says as Rachel rolls her eyes. "Laur, that's Dylan Johnson. He's gone to school with us forever."

My jaw drops. "That is_ not_ Dylan Johnson."

Rachel nods. "Yes it is."

"I have to sleep with him." Lauren says.

"Minor issue." Rachel interrupts. "He's best friends with Tom Rivers." Lauren's face falls as we all think about the guy that she has a "thing" with right now.

"Somebody has to sleep with him." Lauren says.

I burst into laughter, titling my head to the side as I do so. Predictably, Dylan Johnson, along with Tom Rivers and some other Ravenclaws, turn to look where the noise came from, just as my long, curly hair cascades down my shoulder. I'm smiling brightly (albeit fake) and every one of their jaws drop. This is what the girls refer to as the "Take Me Now" look.

"This is why we're besties." Lauren says, throwing her arms around me. The jaws of the Ravenclaws looking at us drop even farther. "Way to take one for the team." She grins and waves to Tom Rivers.

"Some of us are trying to eat here." Wood says. "The broom closets are _outside_ of the Great Hall." Lauren and I simultaneously flip him off.

"You of all people would know best, wouldn't you?" I smirk. Come on, the guy has his own fan club here at school.

Oliver opens his mouth to reply but Naish beats him to it. "You know, it'd be nice if my two best friends could actually just _pretend_ to get along. You know, for once in my life."

And for Naish's sake, Wood and I both look away from each other and start other conversations.

* * *

The next morning classes resume. Being typical me, I wind up waking up late, having to skip a shower, tossing my hair up in a messy bun, grabbing my bag, and running out of Gryffindor Tower and just barely making it into Charms on time. I smile and wave at Professor Flitwick, who adores me and has no problem with me running into his class as the bell rings, and take my usual place next to Lauren. She slides me a muffin as I pull out my wand, some parchment, and a quill.

"You are a god send." I tell her, and rip off the bottom of the muffin to begin eating. But before I can do anything, Flitwick starts pairing us off. Lauren and I rock-paper-scissors to see who gets to stay at the table. I win; therefore she moves back to the empty table behind us. Soon, Tom Rivers comes over and sits down next to her. And soon after that, Dylan Johnson comes up next to me.

And damn, the guy looks even better in person. Dark hair, hazel-ish green eyes; I can already feel myself staring.

"Miss breakfast this morning?" He asks, pointing to the muffin top sitting on the desk.

I laugh. "Yeah, woke up a little late."

Dylan sits down. "How late is a little late?" He asks.

I look down, still holding the bottom of the muffin under the desk. "Ten minutes before class."

Dylan laughs. "We've all had those days."

It's my turn to laugh as I look up at him. "Well 'those days' happen pretty often." I break off a piece of the bottom of the muffin and pop it into my mouth, placing the rest of it on the desk, next to the top.

Dylan's eyes pop open. "No way!" He exclaims. "You eat your muffins like that too?"

"You eat the entire bottom and then the entire top?" I cry. He nods. "All of my friends think I'm weird."

"Mine too!"

"Oh my God!" At the same time, we turn around, sending a pointed look at our friends. Lauren and Tom both roll their eyes at us.

"Oh grow up." They say at the same time, before all four of us burst into laughter.

* * *

After Charms, it's Arithmancy, and then it's lunch, which I practically dance into, with Lauren close behind, laughing as she walks.

"Uh Laur?" Cheyenne gives Lauren a look, as she and I slip into our usual spots, with me next to Naish and her next to me. "I know that we agreed to find her something to boost her spirits when she woke up, but I was thinking something along the lines of toast, or a banana. Not booze." She says, mistaking my giddiness for drunkenness.

"Guess what?" I say, helping myself to food.

"What?" Rachel asks, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Dylan eats his muffins the same way I do!" I exclaim.

"Blimey," Naish says. "I thought you were kidding about sleeping with him last night."

"I was," I say.

Lauren leans over, looking at Naish. "Then this morning in Charms, she was eating the muffin I brought her and he said he eats his the same way."

"Well you guys are just soul mates then, aren't you?"Wood rolls his eyes so I stick my tongue out at him.

"Don't hate because I have a muffin soul mate and you don't." I say, giving him a look.

"I might have to write to your brother." Naish frowns, while ignoring Wood and I and glaring at the back of Dylan's head.

I roll my eyes. "I don't listen to you telling me who not to date and you're sitting right next to me. What makes you think I'd listen to my brother, who's hundreds of miles away?"

Naish turns his glare to me. "Don't push it!"

* * *

The rest of the week flies by, with teachers piling more and more homework on us poor Sixth Years, in preparation for NEWTs next year. Luckily though, Fred and George Weasley, Fifth Years and resident Gryffindor Quidditch Team Beaters, had plans for a nice party this weekend, featuring all of Hogwarts.

Fred..or George…comes up to me outside the Great Hall right before lunch on Friday, the night of the party. "Party's in the moving classroom," He says.

I nod. The moving classroom was something that the Weasley twins used a lot for their parties when they wanted to invite mass quantities of other houses. The only problem with the moving classroom was that…well that it _moved_. It was ideal for parties and things because teachers never knew exactly _where_ the party would be. But you had to know where it was to find it. The Weasley twins had a knack for finding it (probably when hiding from Filch from some prank or another). "Where?" I ask, as the two of us walk into the Hall and along the Gryffindor table.

"North Tower." He says.

"Thanks Fred." I tell him, sitting down with my friends. He winks and walks down toward his twin, Lee Jordan, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson.

"What was that about?" Justin asks, as I sit down.

"Moving classroom, North Tower, tonight, usual time." I say to the group. Everyone nods.

The rest of the day goes by quickly. Dinner is buzzing with anticipation, and I'm pretty sure the teachers suspect something, but no one's saying anything.

After dinner, everyone goes up to their dormitories to get ready. Since I got first shower last party, I get last shower this party, and therefore spend some time sitting on my bed, casually perusing through the copy of _Bruxa Semanais_ that my dad sent, featuring the article about us (cough him cough), knowing that the other girls will still be freaking out by the time I get out.

And sure enough, I emerge from the shower in my towel, dripping, and the only one who looks remotely close to being ready is Rachel. And even she still has to find something to wear and finish her make-up. Cheyenne is sitting down, doing her hair and Lauren is looking through her and my wardrobe (we wear the same size and therefore can share, while Cheyenne and Rachel are both smaller than us) to find something to wear.

Weasley parties always have a dress code. For Halloween, it was obvious, costumes only. For the Pre- Holiday party, everyone had to wear jeans and a Santa hat or reindeer ears. This one was Black Tie Affair. Girls in dresses, guys in dress pants and a button-down, it'll be a pretty classy affair. Or, you know, as classy as drunk teenagers can get.

I reach into my wardrobe and pull out a turquoise blue, halter dress and toss it over to Lauren, who catches it and holds it up in the air. "How did you know this was what I wanted?"

I shrug. "I'm awesome. I start looking through my closet and pull out a tight, deep red dress. I toss it on my bed, pull on some short shorts and a tank top to get ready in, and ask the girls how I should style my hair.

A multitude of answers are shouted back at me, but one in particular stands out.

"Big, loose curls." Alicia Spinnet leans against our doorframe. Alicia is Naish's cousin; her mom is Naish's dad's sister. I, being close with Naish, am also pretty close with Alicia. She looks right at me. "Dylan Johnson wants me to tell you that he will be at the party tonight. And he wants to see you there."

Three separate squeals come from inside the room. "He said all that to you?" I ask, checking to make sure.

Alicia nods. "Yep, every word. With Ang as my witness." She holds her palm up, as if swearing, and I notice for the first time that she is dressed and ready to go. In her champagne colored dress, her dark hair seems to shine even more and her smooth skin glows.

My eyes widen. "I have to change my whole plan."

"What's wrong with the red?" Alicia asks, coming in the room and sitting down on my bed.

"Too trampy for the first time we're together." I say, tapping my fingernail against my front teeth as I survey my closet.

"No it's not," Alicia says. "You look hot in red."

"No, I look like I'm asking for it." I say, pulling out a green dress, looking at it, and throwing it back in the closet.

"You are asking for it." Lauren says, sitting down to do her hair while Cheyenne moves to do her make-up and Rachel looks for a dress.

"But I can't seem like I'm asking for it." I start mumbling under my breath in Portuguese.

Alicia stands up and starts looking through Lauren's closet. "Got it!" She exclaims, and pulls out a tight, plain black, strapless dress. "Splash some color with the red…no, no, _hot pink_ heels. Do the loose curls, some light make-up, and you're ready to go."

"What would I do without you darling?" I ask, wrapping my arms around her. She mimics my position and the two of us end up falling on my bed.

* * *

Soon enough, Alicia leaves, and the four of us finish getting ready. It takes a little bit, with a lot of shouting 'who has my eye liner' and 'does this make me look huge', but eventually we're all ready to go.

Lauren looks fantastic, in the turquoise halter dress I threw her earlier. She matched it with some high, sparkly silver heels. Her hair is done in beautiful, tight curls, that bounce beautifully when she walks. The blue in the dress makes her eyes pop and look even more beautiful than usual.

Rachel went for a one-shoulder emerald green dress that cut down to about mid thigh and suited her perfectly. Flowers made of the same color and cloth lined the bottom of the dress. She opted for gold jewelry, and completed her look with a pair of strappy, gold heels.

Cheyenne looked like the super sweet girl that she is, in her pale pink dress. Tiny spaghetti straps held the loose, flowy dress together. Her hair is pin straight, and pieces were pulled back using bobby pins and hair spray, making it look more complicated than it actually was. She completed her outfit with a high black heel (being the shortest of us all).

And I? Well, I did exactly what Alicia said. I let my hair dry naturally into the loose waves it usually does and applied some product to make them bouncier and shinier. Some light make-up on my face, along with the little black dress, hot pink stilettos, and a single, silver necklace around my neck.

It takes a lot longer for the four of us to walk to the North Tower than it normally would. But I mean, come on. We were trying to dodge teachers, the suck-up prefects, and younger students. Not to mention that fact that we were walking in heels. That had to add at least five minutes.

By the time we get there, the party's in full swing. The four of us meet at the bar for drinks and go off in our separate ways; Cheyenne to go talk with the cute Seventh Year Hufflepuff she has a crush on, Rachel to go sit with Justin and Braden to chat for a bit, Lauren on a mission to find Tom Rivers (or whatever cute guy she can get her hands on), and I dance a short dance with Naish before scanning the room.

I'm just about to give up looking for Dylan at all when I feel a tap on my shoulder. Turning around, I spy exactly who I wanted to see.

"Hey," He says, giving me a quick, one-armed hug. "You look lovely."

"Thanks," I smile at him.

"Would you like to come dance with me?" He asks and I nod. He grins and pulls me out.

* * *

"What happened? What happened? What happened?" Lauren pounces on me as I enter the dorm room later that night.

"What do you mean 'what happened'?" I ask, playing dumb.

But Rachel sees through my act. "Don't be stupid. You know exactly what we want to know."

I shrug. "No, I don't. Do you want to know about how he's taking me to Hogsmeade next trip? Or how he kissed me goodnight?"

* * *

**A/N: So what did everyone think? I'm curious what everyone thinks about the characters and the story. Drop me a review and let me know! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Arguments and the Astronomy Tower

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs.

* * *

**The news about Dylan and I dating spread fast…even by Hogwarts standards. And then, the months flew by fast.

January flew by, full of snow, school, and for me, snogging. February came and went, filled with even more of the same things as January. March brought a bit of change. Instead of snow, we had rain. It didn't stop the school work. It didn't stop the snogging either.

In those long winter months, Lauren, who spent years thinking that Naish (a.k.a. the love of her life) didn't like her, finally realized that he did. I mean, it might have had something to do with him coming up to her in the hallway one day, pushing her up against a wall, and practically snogging her brains out, but hey, to each their own, right?

The only problem that had come from Naish and Lauren came in the form of Tom Rivers, who despite never making things official with Laur, was still upset about her and Naish. It had led to a minor disagreement between Dylan and I, but we decided to keep our friends' relationships out of ours.

Anyway, Laur's now happy, Naish's happy, so I'm happy…except when I'm dealing with Wood, who if possible, has become even more annoying that he was before. I know, I don't understand how it's possible either. But our fights are louder and more obnoxious than ever and it's always his fault (he disagrees, which is another common fight we have).

Things with Dylan are fantastic. He's an absolute riot to be around and everyone (except Wood) likes him. The girls love him; tell me to bring him to eat with us more often. Despite the constant glare from Wood and the occasional glare from Naish (who had sat down with Dylan shortly after meeting to discuss "intentions"), Dylan seems to enjoy my crazy friends (and equally crazy enemy).

And that brings us to April and (more importantly, according to Wood) the Gryffindor- Ravenclaw Quidditch match. Wood's up in arms because Gryffindor _needs_ to win this. And I mean, I understand that he wants to win, it being his last year and everything. But the guy is going way overboard. I don't think that poor Harry Potter's made it to class on time in a week! And no one cares about how Dylan holds his beater bat a bit higher up than he should and that it allows for more strength but less accuracy. Oh, I probably should have mentioned that I was dating the opposing team's beater. Oops!

That's actually what Wood's yelling at me for now.

"Just drop it, Wood." I tell him. "I've told you time and time that Dylan _doesn't_ ask me anything, probably because he knows that I HATE YOU!" I shake my head and push past him, muttering under my breath.

"Alright, love?" Dylan comes up next to me in the hall and wraps his arms around me.

I lean into him. "Yeah, I'm alright. Wood's just being… Wood-like."

"Oh, what's wrong?" Dylan says, but there's a strain of something in his voice that I can't identify.

I shake my head. "Nothing. It's fine."

"No, tell me!" Dylan says, clearly getting angry. His eyes are clouding up and he looks pissed.

Confused and beginning to get pissed off, I put one hand on my hip and look him in the eyes. "I don't want to talk about it, ok? Wood is being his usual jackass self and I really don't want to talk about it!"

"Fine," Dylan says, throwing his hands up in the air. "Of course you don't want to talk about anything."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I narrow my eyes as I jut my hip out.

For a second, Dylan looks absolutely livid and I can see so many emotions go through his eyes before his face becomes expressionless. He doesn't say anything.

"You know what?" I say loudly, "Fine, don't say anything."

He interrupts me. "Well now you know how it feels."

"Screw you!" I cry and storm off.

* * *

It's amazing what a container full of Chocolate Buttercream Frosting will do to lift your spirits. After my fight with Dylan, I decided I needed some time before facing my friends and being questioned. So I made my way to dorm (where I knew they all wouldn't be seeing as I was supposed to be in Herbololgy with them), tossed on some sweatpants and a tiny gray t-shirt, snuck out a fresh container of icing and made my way over to the empty Astronomy Tower, where no one has come to bother me.

"You know too much chocolate will do you in," I stand corrected; there is definitely someone here to bother me.

"Sod off, Wood," I say dipping my finger in the now half empty container and sticking it in my mouth, sucking off the chocolaty deliciousness.

But Wood, being Wood, doesn't listen. Instead, he sits down next to me and holds out a wrapped triangle shaped…thing. I stare blankly at him. "How did you find me?"

"Weasley twins." Wood smirks. "Stand up guys, those two." I roll my eyes, but a smile comes across my face and Wood takes note of it. "Alright, there we go, there's a smile." He hands me the gift. "Open it," He encourages, so I hand him the icing and reach out for the gift.

I rip open the paper to find a bouquet of flowers featuring pink roses and a note in Dylan's handwriting saying _I'm sorry._

I begin to scowl as Wood starts to speak. "Guess the boyfriend doesn't know you hate roses." He smirks.

I snap my head toward him. "How do you know I hate roses?"

"Common knowledge," Wood says, and I start to twist the ring I wear constantly on my right ring finger. He nods toward said ring. "So which is it?"

I look away from his face, seeing his casual appearance of jeans, a t-shirt, and a hoodie for the first time. Settling my eyes on the icing in his hand, I respond. "Which is what?" I ask, continuing to twirl the ring.

Wood takes my right hand in his and twirls the ring once. "You play with your ring when you're nervous or upset. So which is it?"

I look up into his eyes, wondering how he knew all of this about me. Because everything he was saying was dead on. Crazy weird. "Both, I guess," I say finally, answering his question.

He nods, but doesn't press. "What's the ring from?"

"It's my mom's family crest." I say, as we both look at the ring. It's a 24-karat white gold band, with a rose gold setting for the 1 karat diamond shaped like a rose. The details of the rose are done in the same rose gold as the setting. Inscribed on the white-gold band is the Molyneux (a.k.a. my family) family motto; _En l'honneur de la rose_.

"Pretty," Wood says, taking his hands away from mine. Surprisingly, I find myself missing the warmth it provided.

I shrug. "I guess."

"You don't like?" He replies.

I shake my head. "It's not that I don't like it. It's just…the ring is so flashy, and it has a matching necklace." I use my left hand to pull the white gold chain out from under my shirt, where the necklace is. The necklace is the real family crest; the fleur de lis, with the rose in the center, and the motto engraved around it. "It's charmed so I always have to wear it. I wish I just had some control over it."

"So you always have to wear them?" He asks, dipping his finger in my icing."

"Hey!" I protest. "Mine!"

"Possessive much?" He teases, but slides the icing toward me.

I dip my finger in the icing and lick it off. "Yes, I always have to wear them." I pause. "I used to think it was really pretty. Like, all of it, the ring, the necklace, the crest. But I guess that it just gets, I don't know, tiring, I think…" I trail off, trying to figure out what I want to say.

"To look at it all the time?" Wood supplies.

I nod, surprised that he's actually understanding. We sit in silence for a bit, taking turns dipping our fingers into the icing.

It's getting colder now, in this chilly tower, and I can feel myself start to shiver. "Well," Oliver says, standing up after looking at his watch. "It's getting close to Quidditch practice time. I'm going to head down to dinner." He holds out his hand to help me up. I look over at the bouquet of roses and shake my head. He nods and begins to walk out of the room.

"Hey, Wood." I call as I twist my head to look at him, practically shaking from coldness now. "Why did you come here today?"

Wood looks directly into my eyes. "You know, I've given you a hard time about Johnson for a reason, Chandler." He pauses. "One day, you'll see what I mean."He begins to walk toward me, pulling off his hoodie as he did so. Oliver hands his hoodie to me and speaks, "And when that day comes, I'll be here." He walks out of the room and I listen to his footsteps until they can no longer be heard.

Oliver Wood was confusing the hell out of me.

* * *

I've finally decided to leave the Astronomy Tower. Not so much because I'm over what happened, but more so because I know Professor Sinistra has a class there tonight. I'm halfway to Gryffindor Tower when someone grabs my arm.

"Did you get my flowers?" Dylan looks genuinely upset about our argument. I nod, still miffed at him. "Did you like them."

"They were beautiful." I say quietly, and they were, even if I personally was lying. I might hate roses, but it's the gesture that counts, right?

"I'm sorr..." Dylan starts to say, but then he stops. "What are you wearing?" He asks.

I look down, confused. "Oh," I say, relieved that it wasn't something serious. "It's Wood's. He gave it to me earlier."

Dylan's eyes cloud over, just like they had earlier. "Oh so you'll talk to Wood, but not me?"

"What…I mean, do…I mean…what the hell are you on?" I cry. "I don't "talk" to Wood. I was in the Astronomy Tower…"

He cuts me off. "You were in the Astronomy Tower with Wood?" He cries.

"I was upset! I was crying, and I was eating icing because _you_ were being an asshole!" I exclaim and the next thing I know, there's a stinging pain in my cheek.

My jaw drops as tears form in my eyes. "Oh my God."

"Chandler," Dylan is staring at his hand, his voice hoarse as he talks. "I…I…I didn't mean it…I…"

But I don't hear anything else that he's saying; I'm already walking away.

* * *

**A/N: So what does everyone think? Predictions about what'll happen next? Let me know how you feel about everything.**


	4. Lies, Conspiracies, and Strange Moments

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs.

* * *

**"Whoa!" Oliver said, as he walked out of the portrait hole, to go down to breakfast the next day. I didn't acknowledge him, looking down at a spot on the floor. Seeing that I was still dressed in the same clothes at yesterday, he smirked. "I guess somebody made up with their boyfriend last night." He teased. I didn't look up at him, still focusing on the spot on the floor. "Hey," Oliver said, gently reaching out and tilting my chin up. I flinched as he did so, but if he seemed to notice he doesn't say anything. Instead, he focused on the bruise on my face. "What the hell happened to you?" He cried.

"Nothing," I lied. Oliver gave me a look. "I fell last night. In the Astronomy Tower. And so I just stayed there. It's rather comfortable, you know, once you get used to…"I started to ramble, but Oliver cut me off.

"Cut the crap, Chandler." Oliver said angrily. Realization drew over his face. "He hit you, didn't he?"

"No. Oliver." I reached out, putting my hand on his bicep. Wow, they're nice. Pulling myself out of my momentary distraction, I tried to reassure him that what he thinks happens, didn't happen, even though it did. "No, it's fine. I'm telling you I fell, ok? Let it go. It'll all be fine." He still looks skeptical, but he doesn't say anything. "I'm going to go get changed. I'll be down to breakfast soon, ok?" I gave him a small, hopefully convincing smile, as I stepped away from him and took my hand off his bicep.

Running up the stairs to the dormitory, I thought to myself how great it is that it's Sunday. When I entered our room, I looked around and (thankfully) saw no one. I wasn't quite ready to be ambushed by my friends for not coming back last night.

I took a quick shower, tossing my clothes and Oliver's hoodie in my trunk, and decided on a pair of black yoga pants with a pink and white tie-dye foldover. I pulled a tight, gray v-neck long sleeved shirt on, threw my wet hair up into a messy bun, slid on my favorite white and pink Pumas, and made my way down to breakfast, taking care to completely cover the bruise on my cheek with make-up.

I walked into the Hall, waving at the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan, who were on their way out as I was on my way in. I completely avoided looking at the Ravenclaw table as I passed other Gryffindors and stopped, staring blankly.

"What the hell?" I said, looking at what should be my seat, but was actually occupied by Naish.

"Believe me, I'm doing you a favor." Naish said as Lauren, Cheyenne, and Rachel all glared at me.

"Oh,"I get it now. All three of them are ready to kill me.

"Where the hell were you last night?" Lauren cried.

"No call, no note," Rachel ticked them off on her fingers. "Not even a whisper from a friend of a friend."

"I'm sorry," I whined, looking down.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" Cheyenne said sternly. "Do you have any idea how worried we were? We thought you had been murdered!"

"Ok, now, really?" Oliver spoke up. "I told you that I saw her and she was fine, didn't I?"

"Thank you!' I said to him, not really for telling them that, but more for backing me up.

My three friends shared a look of conspiracy. "Oh God!" I said, wondering what they're up to now.

"Never you mind." Lauren said. "Sit down." She gestured toward the empty seat.

"But…but…but…" I stuttered. "Naish is in my seat."

Cheyenne pointed to the empty seat between Naish and Oliver. "There's one right there." She smiled sweetly, clearly expecting me to make some kind of comment.

I sat down in my seat (a.k.a. Naish's old seat) and turned to Oliver, ignoring the three of them completely. "So, how are you doing?"

He laughed loudly, shaking his head. "Good and you?"

"Good."

"Good." He mimicked. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Oh, that's mature." He said sarcastically. Braden and Justin laughed.

"He…Hey Chandler," Dylan came up, standing on the opposite side of the table. Instantly, I felt Oliver tense up next to me and it suddenly hit me that I've started calling him Oliver in my head. Bad, Chandler, bad!

"Chandler?" Dylan said, looking at me.

"Aye, que?" I said, not paying attention.

Dylan looked confused, but repeated what he said before. "I asked if you wanted to go for a walk around the lake. Talk for a little bit?"

Oliver started glaring at Dylan and opened his mouth to say something, so I put my hand on his forearm, under the table. He closed his mouth and I turned to Dylan and shrugged. "Sure." I grabbed the Cinnamon muffin off of Oliver's plate and walked out the door, with Dylan nearby.

He caught up with me quickly and walked next to me. We walked in silence until we reached the lake and Dylan started looking nervous.

"Look, let's just get this out there." I said, getting irritated with his disability to just man up and say it.

"I'm sorry," Dylan said. "I am so, so sorry Chandler. I don't know what came over me and I completely understand if you don't want to see me again, but just know that I care about you so much and I will never do something like that again." He was practically pleading with me and I felt for the guy, I really did.

"I care for you too, Dyl," I told him. "But I can't be with you if you're going to do something like that again."

* * *

"Sit." Lauren commanded when I enter the common room later that afternoon. I opened my mouth to speak but she gave me that look, the one that tells me I'm dead if I don't listen, so I sat down on the couch, in between Oliver and Justin. "Explain. You don't come home last night. Then this morning, you come down the breakfast…"

"Late." Cheyenne added.

"Late," Lauren repeated. "sit down for _maybe_ five minutes, don't eat any breakfast, and then go off with Dylan _for hours_. Hours!" She exclaimed. Lauren has a habit of repeating certain words, so that you know what she's trying to emphasize.

"And, you and Dylan looked like you were in a fight." Rachel, ever the perceptive one, added.

"Fight?" Naish clued into the conversation, from his seat next to Lauren. "Can I go beat him up now?"

"No!" I said. "You can't. I'm still dating him." I felt Oliver tense next to me. "You can't beat him up while I'm still dating him."

"You ruin all my fun." Naish pretended to pout.

"Oh yeah," I rolled my eyes. "Clearly, I'm the fun-ruiner in this relationship."

"She has a point." Justin snickered. He looked down at his watch. "Well. I'm off." He stood up.

"Where you headed?" Braden asked.

"To meet up with Sofia." Justin smirked and accepted high-fives from Oliver, Naish, and Braden. Sofia Pignitor, a brunette Hufflepuff, is, according to the guys, the hottest girl in Seventh Year. Justin walks with a slight swagger out of the Common Room, causing all of us to laugh. Shortly after, Braden and Rachel left to tutor some Second and Third Years in the library. Cheyenne decided to take a nice hot bath and Lauren and Naish decided to go for a walk, leaving Oliver and I sitting on the couch, alone.

I know it's coming. I can tell by the look in his eyes that he's been dying to say it. He's just too polite to say anything in front of everyone else.

And as soon and Lauren and Naish are out of hearing range, Oliver turned to me. "So you're back with him," He said casually.

"Technically, I wasn't, not with him." I said slowly, sounding confused. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why does it matter?"

Oliver looked at me, and his stare is so intense that I'm scared he knows I lied to him this morning. "You're better than him," He said finally, his tone as if it was a matter of fact. He stood up, leaned over close to my ear (sending a shiver down my spine), and whispered, "And one day you'll realize that."

* * *

"So tell me again," Lauren said, looking at me as we walked down the hall toward the Great Hall after Transfiguration.

It's been a couple of days since the crazy weekend and it's all calmed down a bit. Dylan has been really clingy throughout the week, I guess trying to make up for the weekend. It's a sweet gesture, but it's getting kind of annoying and I've found myself keeping close watch on his every movement.

Rachel groaned in response to Lauren. "She's told you fifty times. She said, 'why does it matter' and he said 'you're better than him' and then…" She stopped talking when Oliver came up to us.

"Hi Oliver," I said awkwardly.

"So what were you saying about me?" Oliver smirked.

"Oh we were just…" I trailed off, looking around for backup from my friends only to find that said friends have bolted into the Great Hall. "We were just…" I hadn't thought it was possible for Oliver's smirk to grow, but it definitely has.

Oliver threw his arm over my shoulder. "I knew that you loved me."

"Uh huh, ok." I scoffed, unable to come up with something better to say. He took his other hand, reached around my body and poked my side, causing me to leap and squeal, ending up closer to him than I was before, being practically pushed against him.

For a second, time seemed to stop, as Oliver looked into my eyes. Caught off guard, I started to fall backward and placed my hand on his chest to steady myself. He wrapped his other arm around my waist, pulling me back up.

"Uhh Chandler?"Oliver and I jumped apart when we heard Dylan's voice. "Can I talk to you?" The expression on his face was kind of scaring me, but I said yes anyway. Oliver didn't appear to like this answer, however, and pulled me closer.

"It's fine." I told him. "Go to dinner, I'll be in in a minute." With a lingering glare toward Dylan, Oliver started walking toward the Great Hall, so I turned toward Dylan.

"Hey," I greeted him with a smile and took a step toward him to hug him.

"What the hell, Chandler?" Dylan narrowed his eyes. I took a step back; he took a step forward.

"Dylan, stop." I took another step back and felt him close in on me as he took one forward.

"Oh no, I think you're the one who needs to stop." A look of pure hatred passed over Dylan's face. "Stop fucking Wood behind my back, that is." I took another step back and felt myself press against the wall. "And you know what I think? You need to be taught a lesson." He lifted his hand and I flinched, knowing what was coming.

But the blow I expected never comes; instead, I heard a loud crash.

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty, so what did everyone think? There was some good Chandler/Oliver stuff. Next chapter features even more of them. =]**


	5. Stories, Fathers, and BreakUp Mode

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone. I'm so glad people like this. Sorry about the wait for this chapter but here it finally is.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs.

* * *

**My eyes pop open when I realize Dylan isn't about to hit me anymore. Instead, Dylan throws a punch at Oliver, who had knocked him into a wall before he hit me. In the time it took for me to react to that, the two were in a full-out brawl, despite my yelling at them to stop.

Finally, I decide that enough was enough. "Páre, por favor." I snap at them in Portuguese, but to no avail, until the sound of high heels clicking down the hall was heard. Almost instantly, the two jump apart. Oliver ends up right in front of me and Dylan glares at him from across the hall.

"Evening boys," Professor Sprout apparently didn't notice me as she walked past. Dylan and Oliver mumble their responses. As soon as the Herbology professor walked into the Hall, Oliver turns around, gently grabs my arm, and pulls me away.

"Chandler, wait!" Dylan calls.

I turn around to respond but before I am able to say something, Oliver snaps. "Leave Johnson. She's done with you." He pulls me away from the entrance hall, not stopping until we reach a quiet corridor.

"Let's back up for a second here Wood." I snap, yanking my arm away from him. "You don't get to make decisions for me! You can't just tell Dylan that I'm done with him. That's my decision, ok? Not yours!"

"I'm sorry, forgive me, but I'm confused. I stop your _boyfriend_ from hitting you and that's all you have to say?" Oliver starts off speaking calmly, but at the end of his statement he's practically shouting. I flinch and instantly his face softens. "I…I'm sorry Chandler, I didn't mean…" He trails off.

"You didn't mean…you didn't mean what?" I ask. "You didn't mean to control my life?"

He actually looks hurt and I almost regretted saying it. Almost. I expected him to yell. I expected him to remove all of his emotion, like he usually did. Actually, I expected anything but what I got.

"Can I tell you a story?"

* * *

For the second time in less than a week, I found myself sitting next to Oliver on the cold floor of the Astronomy Tower. We're sitting in silence, dipping our fingers in a fresh container of vanilla butter cream icing (we took a detour to the dormitory to grab it).

"I'm sorry," He says. "That you think I control you." He pauses. "That's not my goal, controlling you. " He dips his finger into the icing and licks it clean before continuing. "If it seems like I do, well…" He trails off. Waiting patiently for him to continue, I take a fingerful of icing.

"Have you ever heard about my dad?" He turns to me, looking directly at me.

Frowning thoughtfully, I answer, "He works for the ministry, right? The Ambassador to the Scottish people?"

Oliver shakes his head. "That's my step-dad. I meant my biological dad."

I shake my head. "I thought that was your real dad."

A small smile forms on his face. "In all the ways that counts, he is. I was five when he married my mom, but he'd been like my father for as long as I can remember."

"What happened to your birth father?" I cock my head slightly to the left.

"My mum married my birth father maybe a year after she graduated Hogwarts." Oliver says emotionlessly. "They met at a party, love at first sight, yada, yada, yada." I look at him, confused about his last part, but he shakes his head. "Never mind. They got married, everything was fine, they had my brother, and then it all started going downhill."

"The way Mum tells it, is that is started out small. He'd tell her she couldn't go out with her friends, more specifically, her best friend. Then he started telling her what she could and couldn't do. He'd get mad about little, insignificant things. And then, one day, they were in an argument and he got mad and then he hit her." Oliver stops speaking as he carefully gauges my reaction.

"Was…was she ok?" I ask, fearful of the answer.

Oliver nods. "Yeah, she's fine. He started apologizing, swore he'd never do it again. She believed him. It happened again." I look down at the ground, drawing a pattern in the dust, avoiding his gaze. "It happened again, and again, and again, until one day, Mum got fed up with it and decided to leave him. She had her stuff packed, had my brother ready to leave, and was about to apparate away, when he got home from work. Early."

I look up, eyes wide; Oliver's are filled with anger and hate. Instantly, I know what's coming next and I pray to God that I'm wrong. Unfortunately, I'm not. "He freaked out. He pushed her, and shoved her, and threw her around. And then, to make sure that she really didn't leave, he…" He stops abruptly, hands balled into fists. I have tears in my eyes as I reach out and take one of his hands, squeezing it lightly. "Well, nine months later, here I am."

"When I was about a year old, her best friend figured out what was going on."

"The one she wasn't allowed to see?" He nods in response to my question."

"Mhmm. He figured out what was happening to her and got her out. Told my birth father he didn't care where he went, but if he saw him anywhere near my mother, my brother, or me, then he'd be thrown in Azkaban. Hasn't been seen since." For the first time, Oliver laughs, and I know it has nothing to do with his story and everything to do with how I'm sitting: legs, crossed like a pretzel, tub of icing in between them, bouncing up and down, anxious for the end of the story.

"And the best friend? What happened to him?"

Oliver smiles. "Married my mom four years later. Been married ever since. The reason I have three younger siblings."

"That's a sad story."I tuck a piece of hair behind my ear. "I mean, not the ending. But…the beginning." Oliver nods and a few moments of silence pass.

"Why did you decide to tell me this?" I ask the question that I've been dying to ask since he announced that he wanted to tell a story.

For a while, Oliver doesn't say anything, and when he finally does, he seems hesitant and unsure. "Because I want you to have the ending that Mum had, not the beginning."

"It's too late." I tell him, feeling horrible. "I already do."

Fury and rage are the only identifiable emotions in Oliver's eyes, as he realizes that I blatantly lied to him. It takes me only a second to realize his anger isn't directed toward me, a realization confirmed by his next statement. "I'm going to kill him." He makes to get up.

"No, Oliver." I grab his arm, pulling him back down. "Don't, he's not worth it." For once in his life, Oliver listens to me, sitting back down next to me.

I pull my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs, finally allowing my mind to catch up with my body. The tears come to the corners of my eyes, efforts to keep them from falling fail miserably.

Oliver wraps his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. "It'll be alright, love."

* * *

It's late when Oliver and I return to the Common Room but that doesn't stop Cheyenne from jumping on me when we walk inside.

"Where were you?" She wails. "I was so worried." She grabs my hand, gestures to Lauren and Rachel, and begins to pull me upstairs to our room.

"Thanks," I call to Oliver. I can hear his laugh as Rachel closes the door.

"What the hell happened?" Lauren cries as soon as the door shuts. "Why do you continue to bail on us?"

"Are you ok?" Rachel, the kinder of the two, asks. "We saw Dylan and he looked pretty upset."

"Yeah, well, Dylan and I are done." I say, looking down at the ground. Instantly, my friends go into "Break-Up Mode". Lauren digs through her trunk for some chocolate, Cheyenne goes to grab the icing, and Rachel gently leads me over to my bed, sitting me down carefully before sitting next to me.

"Guys, it's ok. I'm fine." I pause. "Besides, I took the last container of icing earlier."

Cheyenne stops looking. "That explains why I can't find any." She joins us on the bed, shortly followed by Lauren, with a huge bar of Honeydukes chocolate.

I tell them everything: our original fight about Oliver, him hitting me the first time, making up, and then him almost hitting me today. Predictably, they're all furious.

"Why was he so mad?" Cheyenne finally asks.

I start to laugh. "Oliver."

"No hun, we're talking about Dylan." Lauren says, after exchanging confused looks with Rachel.

"_Sim querida_, I know." I tease. "Dylan was mad about Oliver. He actually thought I was cheating on him with Oliver."

Instantly, they all start laughing. With a grin, I join in with them. The rest of the night passes quickly, filled with laughter, joking, and chocolate (a.k.a. the things that complete a girl's night). For a while, all my problems go away and I'm not worried about anything.

Until Lauren announces that she has a plan.

* * *

**A/N: So there it was, let me know what you think of it. Next chapter, Lauren's plan will come out. Hopefully it will be up soon! **


	6. Revenge, Planning, and Quidditch

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone. So here's the next chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs. Some of the dialogue in this chapter is taken directly from _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_. So anything recognizable from that is JK's.

* * *

**"Hey," I sit down at breakfast the next morning, last one as usual. My eyes narrow in confusion as I scan the table. "Where's Naish?" I pause. "And Oliver?"

Justin shrugs. "They're around." He says vaguely. He reaches across the table and grabs my hand. "How are you, love? We haven't talked in ages."

After looking at him suspiciously, I turn away. "Braden?"

Braden sighs. "They went to beat up Dylan."

"_Eles o quê?_" I hastily scan the Ravenclaw table for signs of a struggle, but before I can reach the other side, the two boys in question come up on either side of me.

"No sign of him." Oliver says.

"Must be hiding out in his dorm." Naish starts muttering some…colorful...adjectives, describing Dylan, under his breath in French.

I smack them both on their bicep. "Ow," They cry, simultaneously grabbing their 'injured' arm.

I roll my eyes. "_Vai-te-foder_."Naish instantly winces, having known me long enough to know what I said, even though he doesn't speak Portuguese; Oliver glares at me, still rubbing his bicep.

"We didn't even beat him up." Naish whines. "I didn't deserve that. Now I'm taking revenge however I want to!"

"Why get mad?" Lauren asks, eyes sparkling, and instantly, I know this is her plan from last night. "Why get mad, when you can get even?"

"Even?" Rachel interjects. "Exactly what do you mean, Laur?" She and I exchange a look before looking back at Lauren, who shakes her head.

"No, not here. Too many eavesdroppers. Boys' Room, 10 tonight."

* * *

It is impossible to completely describe the feelings coursing through your veins when Lauren Dwyer announces she has a plan for revenge, but doesn't say anything else. First and foremost, the angst and apprehension is constantly present. You have to add the sense of glee that you are actually going to get your revenge.

And of course, there's that nagging feeling that you just can't shake that something's going to go wrong.

Because, sure, Lauren's plans work. Revenge is always guaranteed and (usually) we don't get in any kind of administrative or legal trouble.

No, no, Lauren's plans usually involve some _other_ type of trouble. So you can understand why the anxiety was rolling off in _waves_ by the time 10:00 came around that night.

By 10:05, everyone _but_ Lauren is in the Boys' Room, waiting not-so-patiently. Braden and Rachel, responsible people that they are, are quizzing each other on Ancient Runes (despite being in different years). Justin is avoiding studying for Ancient Runes by creating a Tower of Cards with an Exploding Snap deck, a feat made much more impressive because Naish was doing his best to knock it over. Oliver seems to have finally remembered that it's Hell Week (a.k.a. the week before a Quidditch game), and is in full-on Neo-Nazi, Quidditch dictator mode, creating diagrams on parchment, as he lies calmly on his bed. Cheyenne and I are cuddled together in Naish's bed, in a way only two best friends could get away with.

Lauren bursts in the room, cheeks flushed from something. "Hi, sorry I'm late, I had detention." She says in one breath. The only one who acknowledges her in Naish, who gives up on knocking Justin's card tower and goes to hug his girlfriend.

"Alright." Justin says, glaring at his card tower, which had fallen when Naish stood to go to Lauren. "Let's hear it. What's this brilliant revenge plan you have?"

Cheyenne and I pop up at the same time, banging heads in the process. "Ow!" We cry, each grabbing the aching spot. Cheyenne and I glare at Lauren, blaming her for this.

She grins, knowing exactly what we're thinking. "Ready, so the plan? Oliver, pay attention!" She scolds. He briefly looks up and, upon seeing her glare, sets his Quidditch things aside and sits up. Lauren smiles at him in thanks. "Ok, Chan, all that has to happen to avenge Dylan is for you to fake-date…"

She's cut off by protests from Rachel, Cheyenne, and I. "No!"

"Laur, last time we fake-dated I had to flash four guys." I shake my head, showing my dislike for her plan.

Ignoring the looks we're getting from all four guys, Lauren sticks her tongue out at me. "For your information _Chandler_, I wasn't talking about me." My sigh of relief turns to choking when she continues. "I was talking about Oliver."

There has never been a silence as quiet as the one that followed her announcement. Then all at once, we, excluding Lauren, begin laughing. "You guys, I was serious." Another complete silence.

"No, no, no." I say, repeating the same word over and over again, sounding whinier each time.

Oliver has a similar reaction. "This isn't happening. It's all a dream. You'll wake up any minute now and you can kill Lauren when you do."

"Oh come on," Lauren says, putting one hand on her hip. "This is the perfect plan. Dylan freaked because he thought you were dating Oliver. What better way to get back at him than by actually dating Oliver?" Both Oliver and I stop our protests.

"But I won't actually be dating him." I say slowly.

Lauren winked. "Dylan won't know that."

"That's brilliant." Justin says, staring admirably at her. "I've never been so proud to call you my sister."

"Aww, Justin," Lauren says, rushing over to hug him. "That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Get off me." He shoves her onto the floor.

Lauren glares at him as she pushes herself up off the floor. She switches her gaze over to me and Oliver. "So are you guys in…or out?"

Oliver and I exchange a look. "In," We finally say.

Lauren beams. "Great, here's the plan."

The look on Oliver's face tells me that he's thinking the same thing I am: we're screwed.

* * *

Saturday morning dawns and I can feel the excitement running high as soon as I walk into the Great Hall. The reason? Harry Potter's brand spanking new Firbolt, of course. Wood's freaking out about it, clearing a space in the middle of the table for it. Members of all houses are coming over just to _look_ at this thing.

Around quarter to eleven, Wood gathers the Quidditch team to head down to the pitch. He squeezes my shoulder on his way out, letting me know we were still on for later.

The rest of us head down to the pitch around 11:30. Literally stuck in the middle, I have Lauren, Naish, and Justin on my left and Cheyenne, Rachel, and Braden on my left. Gathered around us are Emma and Alex Farrell (twin step-siblings of Lauren and Justin), along with their friends, and all the Gryffindor's from Harry Potter's year, some still gushing about the Firebolt.

Around 12:00, the match is ready to begin. Madame Hooch calls Wood out to shake hands with the Ravenclaw captain, Roger Davies. The death glare Oliver sends Dylan's direction is clearly obvious, even up in the stands. The two teams kick off and Lee Jordan's commentary begins.

"They're off and the big excitement this match is the Firebolt that Harry Potter is flying for Gryffindor. According to _Which Broomstick_, the Firebolt's going to be the broom of choice for the national team's at this year's World Championship…" He's cut off by Professor McGonagall.

"That true, Chan?" Naish leans past Lauren to look at me.

I nod. "Yeah, Christian showed me his over winter break. It's incredible. It flies so smoothly."

"You've rode one?" The eyes of the people around us widen as I nod in response to Justin's question. "How?"

"My older brother has one."

"I didn't know your brother played Quidditch." Braden frowns.

I nod. "He doesn't play for anywhere in Britain. He plays for Funchal." The jaws of the people around me all drop, save for Third Years Hermione Granger and Dean Thomas.

"What's the big deal about that?" Dean Thomas asks.

"You're muggleborn mate," Red-headed Ron Weasley says. "Funchal is the elite. You have to be good to even be _considered_ to play for them."

"They're the Portuguese Puddlemere." Naish explains. "The eliteness, the club factor, all that good stuff."

We return our vision to the game upon hearing the crowd go crazy. Harry Potter has just dived down, and the Ravenclaw Seeker is following.

"He feinted!" Justin exclaims, seeing our Seeker rise into the air.

"There he goes!" Ron Weasley shouts, as excited as Justin, as Harry takes off for the Ravenclaw end of the field.

"Oh my God." Cheyenne shrieks, pointing down at the field. "Dementors." But none of us feel the cold we're expecting to.

In the midst of his chase, we see Harry Potter pull his wand out of his robes and silvery stuff fly out. He hastily replaces his wand and opens his hand to grab the Snitch.

The next thing anyone hears is the roar of the Gryffindor supporters. Ron Weasley leads a stampede onto the field, which Lauren drags me through, a mischievous grin on her face. "Have fun." She smiles in a mockingly sweet manner. She shoves me toward Oliver.

I grab his arm to prevent myself from falling flat on the ground. Oliver's other arm comes around the small of my back and pulls me up.

"You ready for this?" He mutters.

I nod. "Ready as ever."

And then, he kisses me. I can hear the reactions of some people around us and when Oliver and I pull away, the first thing I see is Dylan's face, full of anger and loathing. Oliver pulls me closer to him and I make no effort to get away.

Standing behind Dylan is Lauren, satisfied smirk on her face. "Plan in motion." She mouths to Oliver and I.

Oliver and I exchange a look, each thinking the same thing. What have we gotten ourselves into?

* * *

**A/N: So what do we think? The beginning of Lauren's plan- good or bad?**


	7. Kisses, Night Scares, and ChitChat

**A/N: I'm so sorry. It's seriously been forever since I've updated this, but I'm back now with this chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs. **

**Also, not sure if I've mentioned it, but there are pics of everyone I picture playing these characters up on my profile. The main ones are up now, and as I add more, I'll let you know.

* * *

**"We've got drinks!" Lauren exclaims as she and I make our way over to where our friends are sitting. We pass each person their respective order. Lauren sits herself down on the couch, between Naish and Rachel…but not before she pushes me onto Oliver's lap. Literally, _pushes_. Half of my Flaming Dragon (which, for the record, is not actually _flaming_) spills onto Oliver's white button-down shirt.

"Sorry," I say, sending a glare toward my best friend. Oliver shakes it off, uses his wand to remove the stain, and leans back into his chair.

"You guys could at least pretend to like each other." Lauren says. "Sit a bit closer to each other." I wouldn't say that Oliver and I were friends, but we were acquaintances and because of this, I was sitting on the edge of his lap.

"Johnson's not even here." Oliver says, clearly as annoyed about this as I am.

"People have to see you together." Lauren says. "I want the rumor mill to have this spread to everyone by tomorrow night, Monday morning at the latest." She smiles sweetly. "So sit closer." Her tone has that classic '_do what I say´ _connotation, so I move myself closer toward Oliver, turning sideways so that my left hip is against his chest. I wrap my left arm around his neck as his right arm wraps around my waist.

It's many hours later before anyone of us moves away. The little First and Second Years were sent off to bed and I know a couple of the Third and Fourth Years even went upstairs. Lauren drags Naish to the dance floor. Justin is off in a corner somewhere, snogging Brianna Everhart, a girl from his year. Cheyenne is dancing with the Weasley twins, Lee Jordan, and Angelina Johnson. Rachel and Braden are dancing together, talking quietly as they do so.

"They're cute." I say to Oliver, still sitting on his lap. Neither one of us has moved since we sat down there.

Oliver nods and smiles. "He needs to ask her out. He's had a crush on her for ages."

I turn my body so that I'm facing him. "She's had a crush on him for ages!"

Before either one of us can say anything more on the subject, Fifth Year Bobby Brownman spots us. "Hey, Chandler, how 'bout a little love for the man of the year!"

"That's ok." Oliver shakes his head. "We're good."

But Bobby has everyone around him in on it. "Come on Chandler." "He worked so hard, he deserves a reward." Oliver and I continue to ignore them, until we see the glare Lauren is sending.

"Oh for Christ's sake," I mutter, twisting myself again and leaning in for a kiss. As soon as our lips touch, the cheering begins and I can feel Oliver's lips contort into a smirk. I pull away, just as McGonagall comes into the Common Room in her dressing gown, insisting that we all go to bed. Reluctantly, we do so.

It's barely two hours later before the tower is woken up with a scream. Not bothering to cover up my plaid pajama bottoms and my tiny white shirt, I run downstairs, closely followed by Lauren, Cheyenne, and Rachel.

"What's going on?" I ask Oliver, managing to find him in the crowd. I look around, trying to find anyone else, but they're all lost in the crowd as well.

Oliver shrugs. "Dunno."

"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!" Ron Weasley shouts. "PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!"

My hand covers my mouth, hiding my gasp. Oliver wraps his arms around me, providing comfort, which I'm grateful for. We watch as McGonagall goes over to the portrait of Sir Cadogan and asks about the passwords. We wait patiently for someone to answer her questions and look on fearfully as Neville Longbottom raises his hand.

No one was getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

It's 6:00 AM when I realize my attempts at sleep are futile. After the break in, Lauren had gone up with Naish, leaving Rachel, Cheyenne, and I to head back up to our dorm. Cheyenne had cried herself to sleep, still freaking out about Sirius Black, leaving Rachel and I to comfort her. When Cheyenne had finally slept, Rachel and I had each fallen into bed, with the intent to fall into a nice deep sleep until morning.

As far as I knew, Rach was still sleeping; I however, had not been so lucky and had spent the next few hours tossing and turning, eventually giving up entirely and deciding to work on some homework.

The homework idea had gone out the door after I had become too restless to sit still, so I had crept out of bed, pulled on yoga pants and a loose, long-sleeved t-shirt, and grabbed my sneakers and tip-toed out of our dorm.

The halls were silent and empty as I made my way out of the castle, stopping only once I was outside the castle to pull my sneakers on. Two hours later, I slow to a walk as I approach the Lake and sit down, pulling my legs up to my chest, enjoying the peace and serenity.

"You should have left them a note." I can tell my fake boyfriend is behind me even before he speaks. "Cheyenne came running in this morning, demanding to know where you were."

I shrug. "Couldn't sleep. Decided to go run."

Oliver sits down next to me, brushing his shoulder against mine. I shiver and he, mistakenly taking that for being cold, pulls his hoodie off and hands it to me. Rather than make excuses, I pull it over my head, finding myself grateful for its comfort and warmth.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I blurt out.

Oliver looks at me, confused. "What?"

"Oh, come on, Wood; Lauren's not here. You don't have to pretend that you're ok with this situation; I'm not okay with it. In fact, I think it's kind of weird. We barely tolerate each other, and now Laur wants us to spend every hour of the day together!"

Oliver chuckled. "Calm down Chandler." I pout and he sighs. "Ok, fine. I think this is pretty weird too; it's not just you. But who's pretending they're ok with this? Johnson's an arse that no one, including you, deserves to be hurt by. All I'm doing is making sure he doesn't hurt you again."

A small smile crosses my face. "Naish will be happy we're not arguing anymore."

Oliver laughs. "That's the spirit." He stands up. "Come on, let's go grab breakfast. If I don't show up with you soon, I'm fairly certain Cheyenne will kill me. And as small as she is; I'm slightly afraid of her." He offers his hand to help me up.

I take it. "For such a small person, she's oddly terrifying." Oliver pulls me up and leads me toward the Great Hall, stopping outside the Entrance Hall.

"We can pass everything yesterday off as excitement from the win." Oliver looks me directly in the eye. "But as soon as we walk in there, there's definitely no going back." He laces my fingers in his. "You ready for this?"

Without hesitation, I nod. "Ready as ever."

"Good." He grins cheekily, pushing open the doors to the Great Hall.

And instantly the whispers start.

* * *

**A/N: So what did we think? I already have part of the next chapter written so hopefully it will be up much faster than this one was.**


End file.
